The First Hunger Games
by MockingjayNightmares
Summary: Follow Annie Dylan Myth and her best friend Alexander James through the very first Hunger Games. SYOT is open, first fanfic please no hate. I tried, story better than summary.
1. Reaping Day

Suddenly I wake up, look at my alarm clock, and realize I slept in. I was supposed to be up an hour ago to milk the cows and feed the horses. You see, I live in District 10. Today is the first ever reaping, I'm 18, and I will volunteer if anyone younger than me is reaped. My name is Annie Dylan Myth, but everyone calls me Dylan. My dad is the only one that calls me Myth. I guess it's the last name, it was my mom's not his. She died a few years back, when the bombs hit 10.

I'm running out to the barn when I hear, "Myth, I took care of your chores, the reaping is in an hour, go get ready."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the square in a half hour?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you."

Just as fast as I came outside, I go and get changed. I'm wearing a knee length blood red dress with one strap and an open back. Instead of pulling my waist length hair into it's usual bun, I put it in a side fishtail braid. I hate my hair, it's a weird color of brown, it's thick, it's a weird wavy type thing, it's just a mess that doesn't cooperate. If my hair is down my hair tie broke, no doubt about that, but I always carry an extra on my wrist.

I'm the saddle maker's daughter, and all of the town kids have blonde hair and green eyes. Well, I'm different, I have brown hair and black eyes. If you can find my pupils tell me, I never can.

I start to head down to the square when I run into my best friend Alex. He doesn't even try to talk, we know that one if not both tributes from District 10 will die. He's going to volunteer on the same terms as me if I do.

Our escort, apparently named Jewel Smit, showed this video, our mayor came out with the "reaping balls," and she walked over to the girl's ball. "Ladies first..." She plunged her hand into the ball, before I could even hope it wasn't me or anyone younger, I hear, "Annie Myth!"

I walk up to the stage and as I figured, no one volunteered, but the next name is the one that takes me by surprise. She calls out, "Alexander James!" My best friend. He didn't even have to volunteer. It was out destiny to be in these horrible games. Let's just hope that I win.

**A/N: Constructive criticism is appreciated, SYOT is open. Just send me the tribute info in a PM or review. Please no hate, first fanfic.**

**SYOT FORM:**

Appearence:

Personality:

History:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Family:

Friends:  
Weapon of Choice:  
Interview angle:


	2. Goodbyes and Cupcakes

**A/N I still need more SYOT's send them to me in a PM, I'm trying to decide which are the best, but it's kinda hard when you only have one. So without further ado, here's chapter two. That rhymes!**

* * *

After the reaping they take us into the Justice Building. They put me in my own room with a nice view of the fields. I don't expect anyone to come for a couple of minutes so I sit down and stare out the window. My dad comes in the room a few moments later.

"Hey Myth. Glad to see that pretty dress didn't go to waste." He smiles.

"Hey Dad."

"Myth, you have to win for me. I have to see you come home. Remember when you got so mad you threw a knife at the wall? Try that, maybe that could be your weapon."

"Dad, it's not that simple, it my be the first games, but there could be soldiers from the war that come into the games. I'll try to win, but if it comes down to Alex and I, we both know who'd win, and it won't be me." The next couple minutes are filled with our tears, until the peacekeepers come and take him away from me. I don't expect anyone else, but when Alex's little brother Jayce comes in, I can't help but smile.

"Hey Jayce. Sorry we have to go. One of us will see you soon okay?"

"Sissy, protect my brother for me, please. If he doesn't come home, make sure you do." He says and I know he's on the verge of tears. He's eight, and Alex and I have been close since he was little, he's always called me Sissy. I love the little guy. I walk over and give him a hug.

"It's okay to cry. Let it out. I've been crying for a while now, can't you tell. Have you been to visit Alex yet?" He nods. "How's he holding up?"

"He's been better, but he's happy he's not going alone." His voice wavering from the sobs he's holding back. The peacekeepers come and tell him it's time to go, he reluctantly leaves, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the hour is silent, but I'm happy to get out of this room when the peacekeepers tell me it's time to go to the train station.

Alex looks like he might have been crying earlier, but the look is almost gone. We wave to everyone as we get on the train. I look around and think to myself, _I've never seen so much food in my life._ I go and take what Jewel called a red velvet cupcake and bite into it. It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

**A/N: Sorry** **for the short chapter again, I need to get more tributes before much else happens because of the reaping recaps coming up. So send those in guys(: Please? And if you want to talk to me my tumblr is .com there are some more of my stories on there that aren't fanfictions.**


	3. Partial Reapings and Possible Allies

**A/N: I need more people to send in SYOTs. I'm going to split Annie, who I'm going to be calling Dylan, watching the District recaps up for the time being, anytime I get one sent in, I'll try to write a chapter about her watching them. So far I've had one, so without anymore interruptions, here's the D1 reaping, so please don't send in D1 tributes, the male is an auto bloodbath tribute now.**

After dinner we have to watch the reaping recaps. District One goes first, then we have a 5 minute break until District Two and so on. I expect everyone there to look their finest and their escort to be the prettiest, they happen to be the richest district after all.

I was right, their escort is prettier than Jewel, it goes through the same protocol to start the reaping as ours did. Their mayor finally brings out the reaping balls. Their escort is still talking, god will she ever shut up.

When she finally shuts up, she walks over to the girls ball. "Ladies first," Same as Jewel, I'm starting to wonder if they have the same script, just improvising when it gets to the name they pull out. "Skyla Heart!" She says over-enthusiastically.

Skyla is very pretty, a typical District One girl from what I've seen on what little TV time we get. Her wavy light blonde hair blowing in the breeze. When she gets up to the stage, they ask for volunteers, but when people try to volunteer, she just says, "No. I understand I was chosen for the games. I will not have anyone volunteer for me. Thanks anyway everyone." My mouth flies open. They do a close up on her face, she has stunning green eyes like the town kids back home. She looks like she's about 16. She's skinny, but not too skinny. She has on a beautiful light blue dress. The dress falls just past her knees. She also has on some light blue flats. She looks gorgeous, she looks sort of like this music star from before Panem, I think her name was Haley Williams. I think it's just the face though. She actually reminds me from a town girl back home. She has a soft smile on her face, but I can see the slight fear in her eyes. She looks tough none the less, but only one thing registers in my mind. _I want this girl as an ally._

They've already picked the boy. He looks about 13 or 14. He's nothing special, no one I'd want as an ally. I don't even care to know his name. He'd tie me down, and hold me back. All I know is that I will win these games, with Alex, and hopefully Skyla by my side. Let's hope my knife throwing skills will suffice, and I better hope Skyla can hunt, or that she has a special talent that will help us. Or that she'll join an alliance with people from the outlying districts. That recap is over, and I realize I'm still in my reaping dress. I run during the 5 minute intermission so I can change. I change into a purple skirt and a white lace top. Nothing too special. I grab another red velvet cupcake and sit down. I take my hair out of the braid I had it in for the reaping, put it back up in it's normal bun, and take a bite of my cupcake. Just in time for the District Two reapings.

The girl from District Two looks more like me. She has darker hair than me, and I can't help but notice that she's wearing a similar dress, it's exactly the same, except that it's black, but she has on heels instead of my black converse. She also has her hair in the same braid that I just did. I barely heard her name, I think it's Nichole. I don't really want her as an ally, but if Skyla doesn't want to be my ally, I might ask Nichole. When they do her close up, she has eyes so blue that it's scary, but they're amazing. If I was going to play adorable for my interview, there's no way now. Her and Skyla combined are more adorable or cute than I ever have or will be.

* * *

The District Two boy though, all I know is that I'm terrified. His name is Orion. He has black hair, and from the close up they showed, I can tell that he has darker eyes than me. My eyes are white compared to his, that's how dark. It scared me to say, I have a feeling he's going to win, there's no doubt in my mind he is tough enough. He looks like he was a soldier, whether a Capitol or Rebel soldier, I don't know. Probably not the latter. He volunteered anyway.

**A/N: I hope this longer chapter suffices you guys. I made up the District Two tributes. Skyla I got from someone who actually sent me a SYOT. I need more tributes to post more reaping recaps. Send them in. Please? Pretty please? With a Mockingjay pin on top?**

**Love always, the Mockingjay with Nightmares3**


	4. Partial Reapings and Nervous Habits

**A/N: You guys probably thought I gave up on this story, no. I just didn't have a laptop that I could write on. If I quit for a while, my laptop is bad for a while. No big deal... So... chapter 4, Districts 3 and 4.**

I'm waiting through the intermission between districts 2 and 3. They're a poor district, they have nothing all that special about them, except they supply us with our cattle prods. I think they're poorer than us.

The recap starts, I'm looking at their escort. Oh God she's hideous. I can't even describe her it's that bad. She pulls out the girls name, I hear her first name, Rachel, but not her last. She's pretty. Short blonde hair, from the close up I see that she has silver eyes, she's actually stunning. She doesn't look scared at all. She has a cheerful smile on her face, like she's relived it wasn't someone else. The boy though. He's handsome. His name is Thomas. Again, I don't hear the last name. He looks scared as can be. He's short, pretty thin, but still handsome. His brown hair falls perfectly over his eyes, so I can't see the expression in them.

I get up and get another cupcake during the intermission. I actually get a whole plate full. I'm a nervous eater. It sucks when we have almost no food in my house half the time, but when we do, it's usually when I'm nervous. The screen starts the minute countdown for the next reaping to start. I wait, counting down the numbers in my head.

3...2...1... and the next reaping starts. District 4. It's amazingly gorgeous from what I can see. The reaping is actually on the beach. It's the perfect scene, just not for this. The escort is beautiful. She looks like a mermaid placed on land. You know... without a tail?

She walks to the reaping balls and pulls out a name. I barely hear it with the waves crashing on the shore. _Ravine Whidmore. _She's... well... she looks like she should be some sort of swimsuit model. Cliche, considering which district she's from. She's tall, not exactly what you'd call skinny, slim is a better word, she has long blonde hair, waist-length like mine, and black eyes. She doesn't look like she should have that color eyes. Her dress is super short, it goes a quarter of the way down the thigh, it shows off her long legs. She has really pale skin, and in the close up I can see little freckles dotting her nose. She's almost the complete opposite of me. The boy has no significance to me though. He doesn't even look like he cares that he's probably going to die.

I eat like 3 more cupcakes in the next break. They are still the best things I've tasted in my life, but the pasta we had this evening is a close second. The little buzzer goes off and the District 5 reapings come on. Power. I can't imagine that they'd be able to do much. It goes by so fast that I don't even pay attention to it. I'm not even halfway done and I'm getting tired of this. I still got a while to go.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again. My laptop literally sucks. It gets so hot that I have to wait a month before I can get on it because it takes that long for the video card to cool down in a way. I have to use my dad's and he'd kill me if I downloaded anything.**


End file.
